In Land And Sea
by Randomwords247
Summary: While at Sea, a Ship is destroyed in a storm, and Emily is captured by someone she wishes she never met. Emily has to now do as 'She' says, or 'She' will kill her Father. What will happen? Who is this person? What will 'She' make Emily do? Read to find out!


**Me: Hello everyone! **

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: I have decided to make a Little Mermaid Fanfic! Which explains why you are on this page! Yay!  
><strong>

**Emily: Although you still haven't watched the Third Movie**

**Me: Which is why my story won't have ANYTHING to do with it! So sorry to all those of you who were expecting this to have things from the Third movie. Because I haven't seen it yet, so it can't**

**Sebastian: Well, dat's a bad ting then! You have to watch da third movie!**

**Me: I would if I could, but I can't. By the way, if I'm not very good at the Characters, it's because I'm not that good a writer, and I haven't been writing fanfiction for long. Anyway, before Sebastian pinches my nose off for not watching the third movie, EMILY, JAMES, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**James: The Little Mermaid 1, 2 and 3, and everything inside of those movies, belongs to Disney**

**Emily: While everything else, apart from any songs Random adds, belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>What a lovely day to be out at sea. The Sun was shining, the Winds were blowing, the Seas were relatively calm<p>

Emily, the Daughter of one of the Sailors James, was high on the Mast, One of her hands and feet on the mast, the other Hand and Foot Stretching out. She loved to feel the wind blowing in her face, and to be out at sea

"Emily, come down from there! You could fall and hurt yourself!" shouted a voice, Emily looked down and saw that it was her father, James, who had let her come with him on the journey to a nearby place

"Let the Girl have some fun James!" said one of the Sailors "It's not everyday we have such wonderful weather on these seas! Let her enjoy herself while she can"

James sighed, he knew it was true. Throughout the whole Journey, it was mostly cloudy and there was hardly a good gust to push the sails. It rained a lot on their journey as well

"Alright" James agreed "Just be careful Emily, I don't want you getting hurt" he told his Daughter

"Thanks Daddy!" Emily shouted smiling happily. Ever since his Wife died, 12 years ago, he didn't like the thought of his Daughter dying as well. She was the only Child he had, and the only thing left of his Wife as well

Emily was happy her father let her stay up. To her, there was nothing like the feeling of an Ocean Breeze in your face

"Captain, there's a storm headed our way!" one of the sailors told the Captain

"Secure the Sails! We can get through this storm!" the Captain replied

"But Captain! The ship wasn't built to survive Storms of such strength!" the sailor argued

"We'll make it through! We're already late enough as it is! We don't have the time to go around it!" the Captain shouted

"Yes Captain" the sailor unwillingly agreed

As the ship sailed into the Storm, the sea became ruff, and the rain hurdled down, as well as a few Lightning strikes. The waves crashed into and over the ship, almost pulling some of the sailors with it

Suddenly, there was a loud Crash

"Captain! There's a whole in the ship! Water's coming in fast!" one of the Sailors shouted

"Everybody, to the Life Boats!" the Captain shouted back

Lightning then stuck the ship, and it caught fire

"Emily! Emily!?" James shouted, trying to find his Daughter "Emily! Where are you!?" he shouted frantically

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen at once. Lightning struck the ship once again, and the Gunpowder exploded, along with the ship. All that was left, was pieces of it floating in the water, and the Life Boats

James swam upward "Emily!? Where are you Emily!?" he called, fearing the worst

Something then pulled on his legs, but before it could pull him under the water, he managed to pull free, and climbed into one of the Life Boats

"EMILY!" he shouted once again

* * *

><p>On the other side of the broken ship, Emily held onto a piece of the broken ship, trying to catch her breath<p>

Emily was about to call for her father, before something grabbed onto her legs and pulled her down into the sea. Emily tried to pull free of whatever was pulling her, but it was strong. Stronger then her. It grabbed onto her by the waist and her arms, and pulled her down even quicker

Her lungs began to struggle for air, begging for her to breath. Then, for Emily, everything went black...

* * *

><p>"EMILY!" James shouted, hoping for a response, but he got none<p>

"James, I'm sorry, but there's no sign off her" his best friend, Lucas announced unhappily to his friend

"No... No! There has to be! Emily has to be alive! She can't die! Not at such a young age! Not on her Birthday!" James tried to convince himself, but he couldn't, no matter what he said, he knew that there was little chance that his Daughter was alive

"I'm sorry James. All we can do, is hope that she's holding onto some of the ship, and drifting towards land" Lucas told his friend, trying to give his friend hope

But what they didn't know, was that underneath them, was Emily, held by someone who they would soon wish they never met, who was swimming down further into the sea

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Considering the fact that this is a prologue, it's not actually <em>as<em> short as I thought it would be  
><strong>

**Lucas: And of course, you left the prologue on a cliffhanger! Everyone, if you review, take a guess at who has Emily! We'd love to know who you think it is, and why**

**James: And then, probably on the next chapter, you'll find out if you guessed right or not!**

**Me: The Prologue doesn't really have any Actual Characters, but it has one! Remember to review everyone, to tell us what you think and who you think the Character who has Emily is and why! And I'll see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Sebastian: Come back here Random!**

**Me: AHHH!**


End file.
